jedi_trainingfandomcom-20200213-history
Force Telekinesis
The power of energy over mater...and mind over both. '' ''-''Luke Skywalker Telekinesis, abbreviated '''TK', was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. Size maters not When useing Telekinesis, one must concentrate with his mind, he must dispell any doubt, regarding the size of the object or is't moveability. The size or strength of a person is not a factor when useing telekinesis, nor is the size of the object being moved. Rather, it is one's command of the Force, and his/her faith in it. Somethimes it helps to visuilize what the force "looks like" when you exert it to move an object... The "color" of the Force The folowing are ways in which a practicing Jedi can "look" at a situation when he/she uses telekinesis to move an object. The visualisations may help the Jedi to eliminate doubt or give a mential image for his mind to grasp, making the task easyer. The atomic self movement perspective: The force surounds and bines the galixy together. This means all matter energy, space and time, is controlled, and sometimes manipulated by the Force. A Jedi can controll the Force, this is why telekinesis works. Since all materis stable is because of the force, it follows that the force can make an object move around, then, so can a Jedi. When veiwed in this perspective, it can be said of the object in question, that it is moveing itself beause, the Jedi is doing it though the force. The atoms of the object, are moveing though space. This is a helpfull way to look at it, if one is moveing a simple item like a box or a ball, even a person. This is the basis, of force wirlwhind. The air molicules are moveing themselves, in a patern detrmined by the force user in this cace a funel. The space warp perspective: We've heard of the fabric of space and time, according to phisicists, space can be though of as a 3 dimentional "fabric". Well, the Force is the stiching that "binds the galaxy together", so it folows that a Jedi could move and ripple mater, energy and time. This lesson however, is about the former two. A Jedi student could imagen that when he used telekinesis that "the fabric of space is moveing and wrinkleing in such a way as to make the object move. This can be likened to a peice of paper on a table with a light object on it, like a paper clip. If one where to push on ether end of the paper while holding the other end in place, the paper would form an upward facing arc that would in turn, lift the paper clip. This is the way you could imagen, the Force moveing and object or anything made of matter. This perspective is useful for helping a Jedi to lift large or heavy objecs, or a life form that dosn't wish to be moved. Extention of yourself: This perspective is perhaps the most common and easyest to grasp. One can imagen, when he uses telekinesis, that The Force is a great "hand" extending out of his own. The length of the "arm" atached to the "hand" is limited only by the user's faith, and afinity with the Force. The force can reach acros the galaxy if that is what you want to do. The way it works is odvious, the Force user, imagens a "hand comeing extending out of his own and it reaches out, grabs and manipulates the piece of mater that you wish to move. Anakin was almost certianly useing this perspective when he force choked his wife. He reached out his hand and mimicked the act of squeezeing with his hand. This would have made it easyer for him to vizualise the Force in the shape of a hand. This perspective can also be used to generate a whirl wind in air or water, by visualiseing the "hand" pattleing the air or water. However, the way air or water behaves physicaly, when it is pattled is diferent than when telekinesis is used to make the whirlwind. However, their is nothing wrong with useing this perspective when trying to make a whirlwind. Just because it would not make the desired efect in the physical world, dosnt mean that it wont work in the Force, in fact it will.